What Happens Under The Table Stays Under The Table
by princessscarlet1
Summary: Janeway's feeling a little tense, think Chakotay can relive her of that tension in a meeting with the crew?


**What Happens Under The Table, Stays Under The Table!**

_'Shall we get going then?'_ Chakotay asked Kathryn on the way out her Ready Room.

_'Uhm yes, just give me a second to confirm these few remaining reports and I'll be right with you'_ She replied.

They where scheduled to be in the weekly meeting all Senior Officers attended in less than ten minutes and he knew how Kathryn liked to be there with her coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other before anyone else had even left their quarters. He's always figured she was to uptight, she needed something to vent her frustration, but what?As she finished thumbing her reports she took the last sip of cold coffee on her desk and went to meet Chakotay on the Bridge so they could arrive together, it had become the norm. When she had made her way to the Bridge, Chakotay elevated from his command chair and held out an arm to opt her to walk first, but instead of accepting it she choose to link her arm through his. As shocked as this made him, he remained calm and they proceeded towards the meeting room.

_'Yes Captain, everything is running smoothly in Engineering, I'm going to have some of the crew do a full Warp Core analysis today after the meeting and I'll report back to you this evening.'_ Be'Lanna told her.

_'Fine, do what you have to do Lieutenant'._

_'Irrelevant'_ stated Seven.

_'Excuse me?' _Answered an inquisitive Captain

_'I see no logic in running a full analysis when there is infact nothing wrong with the Warp Core, or it's coils.' _

_'It's just a safety measure Seven, for gods sake, didn't you analise stuff on your Borg aeroplane?'_ Tom mocked sarcastically, trying to impress Be'Lanna with his loyalty.

_'No infact we never found the need to, there is no point in fixing something which has not yet faltered.' _

The table fell into a round of sighs and grunts, clearly they where becoming a little agitated by the Borg's growing arrogance.

'Well then 'Little Miss I-think-I-can-do-everything-and-you-will-be-assimilated!' If you have a problem with it take it up with Chakotay, he's the one who instructed me to do it three times a week, and if you don't like it go back to Astrometrics and look at your pretty little stars on your big TV' Be'Lanna was becoming more angry with her, still not realizing the way she was talking infront of her Captain, even though they were now close friends, it was unacceptable.

_'I do not believe by insulting me, that you will achieve much, especially for such a small humanoid'_ This was Seven retaliation.

Kathryn could feel herself boiling to breaking point and just when she figured she could take no more and was about to scream at them whilst giving a level ten death glare and the certainty of a day or two in the bring, she felt a strong hand on her knee. She shuddered. Chakotay knew the effect he had on her. Whilst is started out as a simple way to calm her down he suddenly became aware of how much fun this could be, and he also remembered his earlier thought of giving her something in which to vent her hand started to rub up and down her thigh under the desk earning him a soft whimper.

_'Captain?'_ Asked the Doctor from his end of the table. _'Are you alright?' _

_'...Yes...I ...just stubbed my toe!'_ She quickly blurted out hoping that it would sound half genuine.

By this point Chakotay was having a great time and the fact that Kathryn had not shifted her leg or brushed away his hand made him more confident. He progressed his 'study's' further by stroking the inside of her left thigh, he could feel the heat from her skin through her slacks and felt himself harden under the desk as he pulled his chair further under as a disguise. He went on stroking and rubbing until she was taking in short shallow breaths, still the crew had not noticed her change in behavior. He he pushed out his pinky finger to rub her whilst still stroking the inside of her thigh and she moaned deep in the back of her throat and arched forward slightly. She was increasingly thankful the crew had not heard her gasps and moans.

_'Small humanoid? Oh I'll show you small!'_ Be'Lanna jumped up off her chair intending to show Seven a piece of her mind when Tom grabbed her back down.

_'That won't solve anything and the ship won't benefit with the best engineer locked away in her quarters for assault either'._

_'Tom let go of me' She struggled. 'Okay fine I won't hit her, but she has it coming'_ She turned her gaze towards Seven and sneered.

Chakotay was still continuing his ministrations of his Captain under the desk and when he could feel her moisture through her slacks decided he was going in. Firstly he softly began to stroke her center gently, before become a little more rough. Kathryn through her head back and gasped loudly, still no one seemed to noticed with the constant fighting of her command team, but at this point she couldn't really care less if they were firing phaser shots at one another she was so close. He found her harden nub through her now very wet uniform and began pressing her and rubbing in a circular motion, he was enjoying this as much as she was! He had became so hard under the desk that his trousers had now become so very painfully tight.

Her breaths became more a pants as she struggled for air and started do push herself up and into his hand, grounding her hips against him. She gripped his thigh and dug her nails deep into him, probably causing small blood trails but he couldn't care less, this was for her, and if he though about it, the situation they were in was pretty dam hot!

_'Oh.....mmmm'_

_'Having fun Kathryn?'_ Chakotay naughty whispered into her ear so no one else heard'

_'God yes!' _

Her crew must've been really engrossed because not one of them had heard or saw a thing...until she came.

_'Oh my God! Chakotay!'_ She screemed in pleasure.

_'Captain?'_ Her crew said all at once.

She was still having struggle breathing as Chakotay rubbed less bringing her down from the waves of ecstasy coursing through her veins.

_'I'm sorry Kathryn, I never meant to stand on your foot, I never knew you'd moved it'_ He butted in to try and save her the embarrassment.

_'It's alright Chakotay...I mean Commander, it was an accident, but it was very...uhm...intense.'  
_  
_'That explains the sudden scream'_ Laughed Tom

_'Yes that was it'_ Kathryn laughed trying to hide her humiliation. _'Well I think that's us. Dismissed' _

Everyone rose to leave the meeting room in unison each tucking there chairs in and taken the PADDs they'd brought along too.

_'Oh Commander? Could you stay for a moment?' _

_'Yes Captain'_ They waited for the door to close.

_'What the hell was that?! Do you know I could've been caught there!?'_ She protested

_'But you weren't caught'_ He gave her a sly smile showing off those heart stopping dimples.

She looked down and noticed the very large tenting in his uniform trousers._ '_ _Well it looks to me like your a little caught yourself' She laughed out loud.'Maybe we should do something about this.'_ She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear _' My quarters...NOW!'_ she smacked him on the butt, grabbed his hand and exited the other door which lead across to the corridor where they'equarters were situated.

_'Yes Mamm!' _


End file.
